


My Spot

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Lap Sitting, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Sheldon and Y/N both want the same spot
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader
Kudos: 22





	My Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 254
> 
> Estimated Read Time: 1 minute 24 seconds

"That's my spot."

"I know."

"You're sitting in my spot."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well then, move!"

"No."

"But that's my spot!"

"I know, Sheldon," I replied, making him even angrier. I slowly and dramatically took another bite from my chip. We were having Mexican that night, and I was practically inhaling the guacamole. The rest of the boys and Penny were seated, ready to watch the Star Wars marathon that was coming on. Sheldon was very flustered because I had sat in his seat, on purpose.

The others were silent as they watched this battle of willpower.

Sheldon, my boyfriend of two years, tried again. "Y/N, that's my seat. Give me my seat... please." He cringed as he said please.

"No." And I grabbed another chip.

"But I want my seat!" He exclaimed.

I dipped the chip in guacamole and took a bite.

"And what are you going to do about it, Sheldon?" I challenged him and finished my chip, slowly and dramatically.

Sheldon looked around in a frustrated manner. He finally stopped looking around as he smiled. He had an idea.

Sheldon set his plate down on the end table next to me and walked close to me. He picked me up from his seat, my eyes wide, sat down, and let me sit on his lap, facing the TV. "That."

Everyone was just looking at Sheldon oddly until A New Hope started. I loosened up and ate another chip with guacamole, leaning back against Sheldon. This wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
